Wasn't expecting that
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: What the Doctor wasn't expecting was the expected, and what Clara expected was the unexpected. What would become of them? 11/Clara.


Hello! I wasn't going to post for another week but I came up with another idea and I just couldn't help myself! This story is inspired both by the wonderful song 'Wasn't expecting that' by Jamie Lawson, and by my brilliant boyfriend James! Hope you all enjoy! (This is kind of like the second part to my first story 'If we let go.')

* * *

Clara turned to face the Doctor, still in a light sleep. The Doctor had already been awake for a rather long time and kissed her temple delicately as she turned towards him.

"Clara." he said softly, closing his eyes again. He felt so at home with her, so content.

Clara's eyes flickered a few times as she attempted to wake up, her eyelids sticking together from the sleep in her eyes.

"Doctor." she replied, barely above a whisper as her eyes opened now, wider than before. They stayed open this time.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her stretching out beside her, with a rather large yawn. His eyes opened again.

"Mm." she responded, not awake enough yet to place many words together into the form of a sentence, or at least a comprehensible one.

"That good, huh?" he teased her and kissed her cheek now, their legs still slightly entwined and tangled together, and their bodies against each other, compiling warmth.

She half smiled, and her eyes closed again. She still felt somewhat sleepy. The Doctor chuckled softly to himself and Clara's eyes opened again as he did.

"It's too early." she mumbled.

"Clara, you slept for over ten hours, that's more than enough for a human of your configuration." he stated.

"My what?" she raised an eyebrow, now becoming more awake.

"Your composition, your body and what its suggestible needs are."

"Suggestible." she said, bluntly as if she was questioning his wording. She was.

"Well- theoretically-" he began.

"Doctor, too early." she pushed her point.

"Alright, alright!" he laughed, smiling widely now at her.

She yawned and cuddled closer to him.

"Well we can't stay here all day." he said.

"Doctor shhh." she murmured.

The Doctor just smiled at her still and didn't reply. Oh his Clara, she was definitely one of a kind.

It had been almost two weeks now since they had been at the hotel and admitted feelings to one another after the almost fatal events that could have taken place at the current time. The Doctor hadn't expected it to be then that they would decide to try things out but it had been, and he was beyond content with the way things were going between the pair of them. She was definitely more than a companion to him now, but then again, she had always been to some gradation.

Clara looked up at the Doctor, after he hadn't said anything for quite some time and he was still smiling. She smiled back and the Doctor's two hearts went untamed, his hearts beating rapidly in rhythm in a stern but steady manner. Clara then giggled at his cheesy and wide grin and lent up to him cupping one of his cheeks with her petite hand and placing a small kiss to his lips, that definitely made his lips close, not for long though. He smiled into the delicate kiss that was before pulling back.

"Are we more awake now then?" he asked, cheekily.

"Oh hush you." she grimaced, mocking him back.

He kissed her again gently, placing his hand on the small of her back. Their kisses were so delicate, so sweet. In some ways he was so thankful that Clara had admitted feelings for him two weeks ago, he could have missed it otherwise. He might have never manned up and done the same for her, and in some ways, he almost resented himself for that. She kissed him back, gently and closed her eyes contently as she searched for his other hand, holding it in hers when she found it. He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand gently. It was their little thing, holding hands almost all the time, especially when they embraced in a delicate kiss. In those moments, he really had to ask what he did to deserve someone like Clara, she was beyond mediocre, so appropriate and right for him, in all ways.

She pulled back and bit down on her lip, attempting to hold back a smile. She couldn't for long. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he replied, almost instantly. His words came without fear, something he hadn't been able to vocalise or feel in such a very long time. The truth was though that he wasn't expecting himself to be like this two weeks ago at the start of their commitment to one another. In fact, he thought the opposite. He was afraid of hiding himself from Clara, from hurting her. Love had never really lasted for him, and instead, it always just passed by.

She smiled again, and he smiled wider. It was almost as if his entire timeline and life were changed at the site of her sweet smile, Clara's sweet smile he thought to himself, what a delicacy it was. The Doctor wouldn't change a thing about the last two weeks, the only thing he continued to ponder on was about the life he would have missed without that innocent kiss that they had shared just two weeks ago. A little romance turned into a mighty and stupendous romance. His heart was taken by surprise at his wonderful Clara.

He thought about time, still smiling at her, his eyes looking straight into hers. 'People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff', he thought to himself, arguing that his point was both irrelevant and not exact regardless at the current moment, but his mind would never slow down, it would never stop. To him at this moment time was everything, and he wanted it to go as slow as possible, with her especially.

Clara looked at him and raised an eyebrow, her smile fading as she tried to work him out. She always seemed to be doing that, working out the mystery that he was. He did the same for her though.

"What are you thinking about Doctor?" she asked, softly.

The Doctor clicked back into momentum, 'oh just stuff you know." he replied.

"Stuff." she laughed bluntly. "You, just thinking about stuff." her lips curled up into a smile now.

"Everything." he admitted. "You, me, time." he said.

"That we have plenty of." she replied.

"I guess." he said.

"Oh, don't guess." she smiled, 'you're the Doctor, you have all of space and time at your front door. Forever, all of eternity." she said.

"Forever isn't enough with you."

"Let's think about that as it comes." she said, not trying to sound harsh, but it did. Clara didn't want to think about the time she wouldn't always have with the Doctor. That was why it had taken her so long to admit the feelings she had felt for him for so long. While she would grow old and become weary, he would stay the same. Wise nevertheless, but in looks, unspoiled, flawless as she would call or describe him. She began to ponder on things too and had to instantly snap herself out of it.

"Take it as it comes." he tried to smile, "I like you're thinking Miss Oswald." he spoke again, trying to make her feel happy, he shouldn't have brought it up, but he couldn't help himself. He always thought too much, that was just how he was.

"Yup." she nodded instantly. "Take it as it comes, that should be our catchphrase." she smiled again, now.

"I'll take that in mind." he winked, playing on her words. He kissed her forehead and smiled pulling her closely against him.

"I'll take to that." she replied, softly hugging him closely.

And she would, they were the stuff of legends, happiness prevailed and the universe aspired to make them happy, at the current time anyway. What the Doctor wasn't expecting was the expected, and what Clara expected was the unexpected. Space, time and in fact life, was just a big wall of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.

The end.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! X


End file.
